Marvel's Deadpool: The Second Coming (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Deadpool: The Second Coming is a 2016 live-action superhero film produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios based on the Marvel Comics anti-hero, Deadpool. It is the overall seventeenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the first film of Phase 3. It was released worldwide February 12th 2016. Production Plans for a sequel to Deadpool were being discussed by Ryan Reynolds, Tim Miller, and Marvel Studios before the film was even released. Discussing heavily the idea of using the X-Force character Domino in some capacity. After its massive success the sequel gained significant traction and was announced by Kevin Feige to be coming sometime in early Phase 3. This release date was eventually narrowed down to 2016 as production began. Though the official date of February 12th was only confirmed during Comic Con 2015 when the MCU's official Phase 3 slate all the way to 2019 was revealed along with the sequel's title The Second Coming. During development and a large portion of Pre-Production the character Deadpool was planned to appear in the succeeding film Captain America: Civil War with Scarlett Johansson reprising her role as Natasha Romanoff to cameo in The Second Coming in order to help set the stage for it. When Columbia Pictures however, sold the rights to Spider-Man back to Marvel Studios he was instead opted to be in Civil War taking Deadpool's place and Black Widow's cameo was scrapped in addition to a new end credits scene being filmed to replace an the original that would've teased Civil War. This caused friction with Director Tim Miller who claimed he wanted Deadpool to be more involved in the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe sooner rather than later. Marvel and Fox tried to come to a compromise but Miller wasn't interested in negotiating and walked from the project. Fortunately, Kevin Feige was able to get in contact with David Leitch, who was on the directing shortlist for the first Deadpool movie and free to helm the The Second Coming, adapting the majority of Miller's script while complying with Marvel's plans. Principle filming began in early 2015 and the sequel was released on schedule. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Bill Skarsgard as Spencer Smith/Madcap *Terry Crews as Hamasaki Ando/T-Ray *Zazie Beetz as Neena Thurman/Domino *Steven Yeun as Jack Hammer/Weasel *Leslie Uggams as Blind Al *Rob Delany as Peter "Pete" Wisdom *Finn Jones as Robert Frank/Whizzer *Brianna Hildebrand as Ellie Phimster/Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Jay Hernandez as Gordon Thomas/Typeface *Matt Damon as Telford Porter/Vanisher *Karan Soni as Bill *Saoirse Ronan as Katy (Flashback) Plot The movie starts with this song playing in Spencer Smith's earbuds while he rides on his bike through a suburban neighborhood alongside his friend, Katy, blissfully enjoying life. They eventually stop outside of a house and knock on the door, a young woman answers it saying she doesn't like to be bothered. Spencer reveals he and his friend are Jehovah's Witnesses and asks if she has time to hear the good word. The woman tells Spencer she doesn't care about him or his "secret sex lips" all she does is go to work and go home, that's it. Katy insists that they have literature if she's "feeling grumpy" right now and tries to hand her The Watchtower but accidentally drops it. The woman tells them this conversation is over and slams the door. Spencer and Katy start walking back still optimistic until the camera shows a group of undercover A.I.M. Agents in the neighborhood are testing out a regenerative compound called Chemical X07 while a tech support Agent named Bill talks them through it. One of the A.I.M. Soldiers though slips on a discarded banana peel and accidentally releases too much resulting in a massive explosion that levels the entire block. Seth's singed skeleton lays on the ground until he begins miraculously regenerating into a hideous monstrosity (His face not shown). He looks around seeing everyone around him including Katy dead and begins to cry. Seth then looks up seeing the woman from before without a scratch on her and his crying suddenly begins turning into laughter. The intro plays revealing the title DEADPOOL: THE SECOND COMING Eight years later, Deadpool is in Tokyo, Japan sitting on a rooftop where he looks into the camera telling the audience he's started doing independent mercenary work since the first movie. That surprisingly being unkillable gives you a pretty distinct advantage in the field. Speaking of which, Deadpool pulls out a phone and calls a Yakuza gangster inside another building. He begins taunting him claiming he took French in middle school. Proceeding to say "Je ne parle pas français" which Wade insists literally translates to I will murder you by choking you with your own dick Deadpool then jumps down and glides in through the window fighting all the Yakuza thugs effortlessly slashing them down with his swords. The room goes quiet the second a large black man with a long and wide sword barges in, yelling out this ends now! Deadpool states he must be Hamasaki Ando aka T-Ray, before saying "wait, you're black". T-Ray responds with so, and Deadpool asks if he's really the first person to ever be confused by that. T-Ray moves on claiming that he broke into his business and slaughtered his men, but that he fights with purpose and for that he will give Wade a noble death. Deadpool responds that would totally ruin his dream of dying at 102, just like the city of Detroit. He then shouts out "ball tap" and smacks T-Ray in the groin. The two of them start fighting and Deadpool manages to break his nose. Not seeing a way out, T-Ray jumps out the window Deadpool entered from escaping the battle. Wade takes out his hand guns and start shooting aimlessly into the skyline but T-Ray was gone. Back in Canada, Weasel and Blind Al are sitting around playing ping pong until Deadpool walks inside the flat and proceeds to grab a bag and cocaine and stuffs it under his mask before violently snorting it. Jack asks Deadpool if there's something he wants to talk about and Wade claims nothing at all and proceeds to lay face down on the couch. Weasel sighs and asks if he's sure, Deadpool responds if he insists he'll tell him. He had one of his biggest contracts ever to take down the only black Japanese man on Earth, gets him right where he wants him and as he's about to go in for the kill he escapes just like that. Hours pass as Deadpool continues to rant eventually rambling off topic about his opinions on politics and how he thinks ripped jeans becoming mainstream is the reason for global warming. Blind Al finally tells Wade to get that pity dick out of his mouth and stop complaining. He was fighting an entire Yakuza, he can't be in two places at once. Deadpool gets up and tells Al she's a genius, the Avengers don't have to worry about this happening because they're a team, and teams can cover all bases. What he needs is his own Avengers... no, wait for it, Revengers. He tells Weasel and Al they need to start recruiting as soon as possible. Act 1 It does a montage of Deadpool, Weasel and Blind Al putting up posters for The Revengers while Wade says they have to be smart, badass, and young enough to carry the franchise for at least a decade. Days later try outs start and Weasel brings in the recruits. First, a man in a yellow suit named The Whizzer who claims he has acidic urine. Deadpool asks how he got that and Whizzer claims he was on a safari until he got bitten by a poisonous snake, so he injected himself with Mongoose blood and he's had powers ever since. Deadpool asks if it was a magic mongoose or something, and Whizzer insists it just a regular one. Deadpool responds it must be terrible to deal with "burning piss" everyday and for that he's in. Afterwards, Weasel brings in a man named Typeface with letters tattooed all over his body. He says that he drank alphabet soup that had been contaminated with radioactive waste and it gave him the power to generate letters. Deadpool says he literally found a way to make words hurt someone, he's definitely in! Next is Vanisher who Weasel explains has the power of invisibility. They both look up and don't see anyone in front of them. Nonetheless, he's in and Weasel moves on bringing in Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Deadpool says that name is awesome and asks what her powers are. Negasonic picks up a glass of water off the desk and begins creating atomic energy in her hand evaporating all of it. Wade says he needed that for his anti-hemorrhoid medication later but she's in! Afterwards, Weasel brings in Pete Wisdom. Who says that he has no special powers or anything, he just saw the ad and wanted to help out. Deadpool proudly tells him that he's in. Finally, Weasel brings in Domino who is revealed to the woman from the beginning of the film. She says that her power is luck. Deadpool tells her that isn't very "cinematic" but Domino tells him it definitely is and that she's probably the most powerful person on this whole team. They argue for a little bit before Deadpool luckily decides to let her in anyway. The Revengers have a potluck at the flat and Wade is annoyed that someone brought veggie hamburgers as their dish only to realize every single Revenger coincidentally happened to bring veggie hamburgers as their dishes too. He walks by Weasel asking if he's got a craving a burger that tastes like a diaper, since they now have ten pounds of it! Blind Al is meanwhile flipping through radio channels until finding a police station reporting on a bank being robbed which the Revengers can stop. Deadpool gets everyone's attention telling them it's time for their first mission. In a plane flying over Vancouver, the Revengers are all inside getting ready and Deadpool starts giving them the run down of what they're going to do. Explaining that they need to go into the bank take out the... Pete randomly interrupts Deadpool shouting "LET'S KICK SOME ASS! WOO HOO!!" as everyone awkwardly stares at him. Wade then proceeds to tell him to take it down a couple notches and continues explaining the plan as if nothing happened. After he's done still in mid-air, Wade opens the Plane's cargo opening and tells the team Revengers Ressemble as they all jump out and skydive down to the city in their parachutes. Everything goes well until Deadpool lands improperly and accidentally breaks his legs. As they heal he sees Negasonic Teenage Warhead almost touch the ground before accidentally getting hit by a bus. Whizzer starts getting scared and ends up peeing himself while screaming in pain until getting caught in a spinning helicopter rotor. Seeing the pattern Deadpool starts giving directions to Typeface so he can land properly but he turns his "other left" and accidentally falls right into a wood chipper, which spits out not only his blood but an assortment of letters. Vanisher's parachute can be seen flying down only to land right into a street wire, revealing his face for the first time to the audience. Finally, Pete lands but gets hit by car, fortunately he survives unharmed. Domino is the only one to hit the ground safely and Deadpool rendezvous with her and Pete, observing that it's just them. She looks around at the destruction and grits her teeth. The three Revengers begin running to the bank where inside a man dressed in a Halloween Iron Man mask begins stealing bags of money before throwing them into a pile and lighting them on fire. The bank receptionist claims she doesn't understand why he would do that. The Madcap takes off his Iron Man mask off in addition to his clothes, revealing himself to be wearing a yellow and purple harlequin costume underneath it responding to her "because it's fun" and pulls out a gun. Before the trigger can be pulled it cuts to the Revengers outside the building and Wade starts telling them his new plan while Domino simply just runs inside everything coincidentally working out for her to get in. After entering the bank, she sees the entire room full of bubbles and all the captives behaving like lunatics. Madcap is in the middle of it laughing hysterically until seeing Domino, he stops for a second before laughing even harder. She notices the laughter sounds similar to Spencer Smith eight years ago and puts the pieces together that Madcap is the Jehovah's Witness. She confronts him and Madcap remembers her too, the chick who was there when a bunch of innocent people horribly in an explosion and ruined him, that was classic. Domino tells him she's sorry that happened but Madcap tells her not to apologize. For that was the day he started his faith of having no faith. She asks what that means and Madcap says he'll show her, pulling out his gun which shoots a bunch of bubbles at her, they then explode and release a chemical that ends up landing on the man behind her, Pete Wisdom, who starts acting insane along with everyone else. Deadpool then sneaks up behind him using his glocks to shoot Madcap multiple times. As he falls to the ground he asks who this is and Deadpool replies I'm Batman. Madcap then easily regenerates the bullet wound and takes out two hatchets engaging Deadpool in a battle. Domino tries to get everyone to stop acting crazy, but all of them are too far gone and even start committing suicide. Madcap and Deadpool get in each other's faces, Wade asks him how he can heal and Madcap claims the same way he can. Random chance. Deadpool questions if he's just an evil duplicate of himself and then looks in the camera saying that's just lazy writing. Madcap responds saying he's crazier and smashes Deadpool's head into the camera before breaking his teleportation belt. Deadpool begins teleporting around the bank like crazy. He screams for Domino to help him and she luckily is able to grab him as the belt completely breaks down and they both disappear. Wade looks around and sees that he's now in the middle of a gentleman's club steam room in Seattle. He wipes his blood and brains off the camera until seeing a bunch of naked men walk in and he screams asking where he is. They explain it and he's horrified... that his movie now takes place in the United States. It then cuts to ten minutes later where Deadpool is naked (his mask is still on) relaxing and telling them all stories about how there's been talks in Marvel about doing a Howard the Duck movie, and if they go forward with it he'll jump ship to DC. They all chuckle and enjoy themselves until Domino walks in and tells Wade something is horribly wrong. He replies that this is a boy's club, she's not allowed in here. He then looks into the camera and tells the audience that's an allegory for the comic book industry "you misogynistic jerks". Domino explains that's the problem, she can't leave! She tries to walk away and every time she gets too far teleports in Wade's vicinity again. He gets up and tells her it's obviously improper for the women to leave without permission, with that said she's dismissed. Wade then walks away but when he gets too far teleports back as well. Domino suggests it must be that stupid belt of his, it was totally going haywire at the bank. Deadpool looks down and sees she's right that the belt is completely destroyed, saying it must've spliced "their DNA or something" so now they're stuck together. Domino responds she knew this was a mistake. Deadpool clarifies if she means joining the Revengers or thinking an afro like that was still in style. She says her powers might bring her good luck but they bring everyone else around her bad luck. That Madcap became like that because of her, and she only ran into him again because he wouldn't be able to stop him. She spent years just roaming around by herself but got lonely, tried to do some good joining his team but of course, like everyone else she's ever met the bad luck drove them away. Deadpool tells Domino doesn't want to be "siamese twined" to her! They have to fix this. Domino insists there's only one person she knows who can fix this, Deadpool asks if it's Larry the Cable Guy. Domino quickly tells him no! It's Madcap, he made them like this and he's the only one who can fix them. She doesn't know where he is but she can make a lucky guess. Deadpool is confused for a second before laughing and explaining she's referring to the fact that her superpower is being lucky. Domino rolls her eyes claiming that was the joke. The two of them both walk to a random car that happens to be unlocked with the keys in the ignition. Domino gets in the driver's seat and Deadpool sits shotgun shouting in pain the second he sits down, looking at the seat to see the car happens to have the Guinness World Record largest Thumbtack inside of it placed on the passenger's seat. Domino makes an awkward smile telling him sorry. Meanwhile, Madcap in Vancouver is gleefully skipping before music miraculously begins playing and he breaks out into a song and dance number while committing chaos throughout the town. He then collapses onto the ground in exhaustion looking up at the sky commenting on how beautiful something so meaningless can be give the illusion of being so beautiful. Madcap then lights an oil rig on fire and blows himself up. After the explosion, his decapitated head is still alive on the ground and he begins manically laughing again. Act 2 It does a montage of Deadpool and Domino driving through the country visiting landmarks while Domino gives other drivers back luck which starts pissing them off. Late at night in a rural town two rednecks are discussing the best brand of toilet paper before Wade and Domino's car speeds by almost driving right into them. The police soon after begin tailing them with their sirens on, Domino starts accelerating insisting lady luck will get them out of this. Only for the car to fall into a random ditch in the middle of the road, Deadpool commenting that was unlucky and Domino responds it can't be unlucky, it's just really bad for both of them. Deadpool tells her that's what unlucky means. The police then put both Wade and her in cuffs and take them to the jail and Domino begins muttering this can't be be bad luck, she never gets bad luck. At a black market weapon's auction criminals are casually putting guns, grenades, and other types of illegal weaponry in their shopping carts. Bill is at one of kiosks until Madcap approaches him with gun drawn. Bill is startled and claims he shit his pants, Madcap says that might've been him... he's been walking for awhile. Bill asks what he wants and Madcap clarifies that he knows that he worked for A.I.M. before it collapsed. That he'll spare his life if he gives him the same weapon that was used in Boston eight years ago. The Destructive Operational Opioid Machine Specifically Designed for Amazing Yields Bill corrects him claiming the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device, confessing that he that he's already sold off everything A.I.M. had in storage. Madcap tells him then his life truly has lost all of it's meaning and Bill says he knows the name of the people he sold it to. He then hands Madcap a piece of paper with the names, and he shoots up the Auction with his Bubble Gun anyway. Bill gets on the ground screaming before calling someone telling them he has the information they need. In a jail cell, Domino is sitting with her face in her hands while Deadpool begins endlessly rambling. The two of them eventually get to talking about their lives. Domino revealing her real name to be Neena and that she never knew her father, but her mother was extremely religious and kicked her out when she found out about her Mutant ability. Her luck was the only thing that kept her afloat. Deadpool responds that his life was way worse as he and Domino both start exchanging exaggerated stories about all the terrible things they've been through in their lives. An officer comes in and tells Wade and Neena their lawyer is here. Confused, they both and seated in the interrogation room where Pete Wisdom greets them. Deadpool is happy to see him and Domino asks how he found them. He explains after the bank heist he knew that he had to save his fellow Revengers and went around town learning everything he could about Madcap, including getting in contact with an Ex A.I.M. Agent named Bill. Who tipped Pete off that Madcap is planning something even worse than what happened in Vancouver and the Revengers need to stop him. He then tracked down Deadpool and Domino while reaching into his life savings to bail them both out! Deadpool responds saying that right there is the most contrived load of bullshit he has ever heard. Either the writers have just completely given up or Domino's luck isn't so broken after all. Neena asks what Madcap's plan and Pete tells them he's after something called the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device, the same weapon that gave Madcap his powers to some gangsters in Los Angeles. He wants to use it to hurt more people the same way he was eight years ago. Madcap is then shown on the roof of a building overlooking the Hollywood Sign busy drinking bleach. After he finishes he throws it over the edge before plunging himself off of it too and landing on the ground. He heals and people begin surrounding him surprised that he's still alive, Madcap sighs and says he guesses he should do it and proceeds to take out his Hatchet and begins attacking them. Pete Wisdom is driving while Deadpool and Domino are in the back. Wade says he just found a collector's edition genghis khan pez dispenser under his seat, Domino claims she's hit her head on the roof of this car four times. Deadpool realizes since they're connected he's siphoning off some of Neena's good luck, she responds and her some of his bad luck. The car parks outside a diner and Pete claims this is where the device is kept. Suddenly, a construction worker outside accidentally moves his crane in the wrong direction and it stabs Wisdom murdering him. Deadpool shouts out NOOOO! and begins crying saying that he died doing what he loves, gently closing Pete's eyes and whispering to him "Revengers Ressemble". Domino then bluntly asks which one of them was responsible for that and Deadpool stops crying claiming it was obviously her. She rolls her eyes and they start walking. They both get out of the car walk into a Sushi restaurant only to see T-Ray with a band aid over his nose sitting inside. Wade and Neena both take out fake mustaches and begin slowly trying to walk out but Hamasaki recognizes them, Domino saying these disguises were a bad idea and Deadpool agrees... T-Ray didn't even know what she looked like anyway. Hamasaki says he has true bravery showing himself to his crew again, that this time they will fight until one falls forever! The Yakuza thugs all begin taking out their machine guns out to help T-Ray and Domino says he might have an army, but she's Domino, and today is her lucky day. The Yakuza criminals gun's all end up jamming and Deadpool along with Domino start fighting T-Ray and his henchmen. They keep fighting until Wade notices through a series of reflections Madcap driving the Yakuza convoy truck holding the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. device. Domino says they need to catch him and runs outside and tells Deadpool how he's about to see just how cinematic luck can be, as she begins running through the street and fortunately is able to avoid every car and makes it into Madcap's convoy easily. She starts trying to fight him having bad luck while Deadpool fights T-Ray with good luck. Before he can finish him Deadpool suddenly teleports onboard the Convoy since he got too far from Domino as T-Ray begins pursuing the vehicle in order to finish his and Wade's fight. Madcap tells them they are both hilariously delusional if they think they're doing some sort of good gesture by stopping him. Deadpool insists they need him to fix the belt. Domino adds on they can help him if he can does it. Madcap responds he's not going to do anything, they're the ones who need helping, to free them from this prison of logic. There's no purpose and nothing matters, entropy is the law of the universe. Neena claims that's not true and Madcap asks her to explain the reason all the people who've been negatively influenced by her luck did to deserve that. She stays silent and they all start fighting. Madcap hurts both of them and Deadpool quips that he could really use a supporting character from the beginning of the movie to pop in and help him. It then cuts to Vancouver where Weasel and Blind Al are inside the flat quietly reading and Al mentions Deadpool hasn't been home in awhile. Jack simply responds yep and they continue doing what they're doing. Back in Los Angeles, T-Ray is on foot chasing after the convoy and manages to get onto it. The four of them start fighting each other until bad luck strikes the convoy begins heading straight into a Rand Industries Plant and Domino has to take the wheel to get the vehicle back on course. Suddenly, Hamasaki gets shot in the head by Madcap who claims that guy was bothering him. He then tries to shoot Deadpool who, with good luck, slices the bullet in half. Madcap continues to shoot him and Deadpool continues deflecting the bullets with his swords, some getting through. Wade notices and claims that his bullets are "really fast". Madcap and him fight more with Seth mentioning him and Wade are true kindred spirits in the way that they'll always be alone and always want to die, but never can. That he doesn't think Deadpool even wants to be free of Domino because once he is he'll be alone again! Wade insists that isn't true and Madcap simply takes Deadpool's belt and turns off then on again, completely fixing it. He then teleports away with the device, leaving Deadpool and Domino inside the empty convoy which crashes off of the highway. Domino survives unharmed by falling into a large stuffed panda bear nearby while Deadpool brutally crashes into a concrete column. He then gets up with his head twisted around and quickly corrects it while Domino catches up with him. Her noticing they were far away from each other and didn't teleport, it's over then. Domino thanks for all his help and Deadpool tells her it was no problem and they both part ways. Watching her walk away Wade comments "Ah shit". Madcap is then shown in an abandoned warehouse with the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device as he talks to himself about how he needs to make it stronger. Spencer then gets frustrated as he tinkers with it, not able to improve the internal engineering. Madcap looks to Deadpool's Belt and takes out the battery, speculating that Hydra technology and A.I.M. technology together is just what's needed. He puts the belt battery into the device and it powers up making a start up noise that sounds like a sinister voice saying EVIL. Deadpool is sitting inside of a Motel bed depressed before jumping out because of bed bugs. Domino is at a bus stop feeling the same way until noticing Wade's pez dispenser in her pocket. She looks at a map of the nearby motels to try and return it. Neena correctly guesses the right one and tries to guess his room number too. It takes her a total of three tries to find Deadpool's room and when she finally gets to it and notices he has the only working lock on his door. Commenting that even though they aren't connected anymore they still seem to be exchanging luck with each other. Domino gives him the pez dispenser and goes to leave again until Deadpool tells her to stop. Confessing that they're perfect for each other and they will make a big mistake if they part ways. Domino asks him why, he'll be miserable being around her and he comments that's the part she's missing. Her luck powers don't control her, she controls them. It was never about them being connected, Neena willingly gave him part of her luck because she cared, and he feels the same way about her. She's the first real human connection he's had that wasn't based on looks or intimidation. He didn't know he could even have that with someone and he'll be... disappointed losing it. Domino responds to all of that saying she's always been destined to be a solo act and that won't change. But that they do make a good team and Madcap isn't going to leave her alone, and that there's no harm in having have one last huzzah together. Madcap is shown walking through a crowded Plaza while the camera pans out revealing himself to be in Disneyland. Spencer takes out his Bubble Gun spraying nearby civilians claiming telling them "welcome to the happiest place on earth" as they all go crazy. Deadpool and Domino arrive shortly after, Wade commenting he's going after the parent company now! That's a low blow. They both walk forward and Wade exclaims to Madcap he would "have words with thou" and Spencer responds it's his best friends. Just the people he wanted to see for his trip to the park. Groups of crazed people start attacking the Wade along with Neena start fighting them off, Domino insisting these are innocent people and that they can't kill them. Deadpool says fine and they both use random non-violent objects found around Disneyland to use as weapons. Deadpool then punches a costumed Mickey Mouse in the face, Domino claiming she doesn't think he was brainwashed. Wade then helps him up profusely apologizing and asking if "Walt" is going to cancel their third movie because of that. Madcap then runs into the Sleeping Beauty Castle and boots up the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device turning it on and releasing a beam of light into the sky. Domino tells Wade once all of that energy is unleashed it will restart the disaster that created Madcap. Deadpool says they've got to stop the device and shortly after that he gets wrestled by Madcap himself. They fight all throughout different attractions all over the park Deadpool losing a limb in each one but still managing to unmask Madcap, revealing his hideous face underneath the harlequin mask. Domino then makes her way into the Sleeping Beauty Castle and correctly guesses the code into the Device being only a single number and begins fiddling around it and eventually disabling it. Deadpool meanwhile isn't healing fast enough as Madcap continues to hack and slash at him while keeping the severed limbs away from Wade so he can't reattach them. Madcap exclaiming he's had a healing factor for eight years, did Deadpool really think he wouldn't know how to stop him. That it's pathetic after all he's been through, mirroring his own suffering he still tries to find purpose in everything. There is nothing to find, nothing to overcome they will both spend eternity on this rock alone forced to undergo a meager existence. Deadpool tells him it's not meaningless. Life is sucks sometimes but that doesn't mean it's not worth living. Madcap tells him that sounds like the talk of someone who knows they have no way out. He then slices Deadpool's head off and begins walking over to his incapacitated head. Claiming he wants to chop him down to the atom. As Madcap lifts his Hatchet to start swinging it accidentally flies out of his hand and lands into someone behind him, Domino. She collapses onto the ground, Deadpool realizing she transferred her good luck to save him. Neena coughs up blood telling him how everything happens for a reason. He shouts to her she's wrong, he can make another another. He can make ten thousand if he wants to. He has all the time he could ever need. Deadpool's lost limbs all over Disneyland begin moving their way over to Madcap and all start grabbing, tearing, and kicking at him. Eventually all the limbs start taking the place of Madcap's damaged body parts before they can heal. He asks Deadpool what he's doing and the decapitated head tells sometimes all you need is a kindred spirit and a splash of togetherness to change your mind. Deadpool's limbs fully attach to Madcap's body and start taking him over as he falls to the ground screaming his face and mind transforming into Deadpool's until Spencer Smith both physically and mentally becomes Wade Wilson. Deadpool in Madcap's clothes collapses onto the ground breathing heavily, asking if he just got laid. Domino realizes the Hatchet was only a flesh wound and proceeds to get up standing over Wade. He tells her that she sacrificed her life to save his, Neena reminds him she's fine now, but he claims he wants to believe it's the gesture that counts. She responds he was right, it's been too long since she's had someone to count on. Using her powers as an excuse to push people away, when they were the only way to save herself. Maybe one day she'll be able to master her luck and live a normal life. Deadpool tells her until then, he thinks they should stay here in America for a little bit. Using fahrenheit instead of celsius, saying "about" wrong, it's charming in a stupid kind of way. Domino rolls her eyes then picks him up under the knees as they walk out of Disneyland while this song plays. First End Credits Teasing The Amazing Spider-Man Deadpool and Domino are shown walking around New York City eating Chimichangas until they see a man in the process of getting mugged. Feeling a sense of heroism, Wade and Neena run into a nearby telephone booth and awkwardly try to put their costumes on, cramped together while the man struggles against the mugger. After a minute in the booth they both get fully changed and jumps out only to see the man gone and the mugger hanging on a street light covered in webbing. Domino observing I guess he didn't need them after all as Wade starts humming the 1960s Spider-Man theme. Second End Credits Teasing Deadpool: Forever It shows at Disneyland again, the park is completely abandoned and the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device is still standing until Deadpool in a gray suit with red eyes appears and begins looking around, stating that he hopes this won't cause too many problems, commenting how time travel is so confusing. Trivia *Spencer Smith is Madcap's true identity only within the Marvel Cinematic Universe continuity. As his real name on Earth-616 has been unrevealed. David Leitch explained that specific name was chosen to be a similarly snappy and alternative first and last name as 'W'ade 'W'ilson is. *The Revengers are based on a team that appeared in Marvel Comics lead by Simon Williams, consisting of superheroes who were embittered with the Avengers and thought they needed to be stopped. *The Whizzer in the comics was a 1940s superhero who shared the same bizarre origin story his MCU counterpart claimed. However, in Marvel Comics he had super speed, not acidic urination. This was changed as to not make him to derivative to Quicksilver, who appeared in Deadpool. *Vanisher in the comics doesn't have invisibility of any kind, he instead is able to teleport himself or other objects at will. *Domino in the source material has a black mark branded over her eye. However, the MCU counterpart bares a similar white mark over her eye which is revealed to be the result of vitiligo. *When Madcap asks who Deadpool is he responds saying "I'm Batman" a popular catchphrase of the DC Comics character by the same name. *T-Ray on Earth-616 has a convoluted and ultimately unknown origin story. The Marvel Cinematic Universe origin of him being a leader for the Yakuza is based on the fact in the comics he studied sorcery in Japan. *Deadpool mentions in the Gentlemen's Club that if Marvel Studios ever made a movie on Howard the Duck he would join DC Comics. This is a reference to Marvel's first ever cinematic film in history coincidentally based on the character. When asked if a Howard the Duck movie really was in development Kevin Feige staunchly denied it, jokingly claiming they couldn't afford to lose Deadpool over it! *Bill is based on one of the Deadpool's recent sidekicks Bill, Agent of A.I.M. similar to Bob Dobalina in the first film. *The D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Device is given that acronym to spoof the common film trope the Doomsday Device. Given to any object that is used to advance the villain's plot or perform some terrible action the protagonist must stop. *Deadpool cutting one of Madcap's bullets in half is a reference to one of his well known feats in X-Men Origins: Wolverine where he performed the same action. This is parodied by having Madcap shot him more and Wade failing to deflect them the same way. *Domino has to save the Yakuza convoy from crashing into a Rand Industries power plant, a company that's owned by Danny Rand or the Iron Fist. Who was slated to get the first season of his Netflix series a month after The Second Coming's theatrical release. *The film's climax happening at Disneyland is a meta reference to Marvel Studios' being fully owned by the Fox Disney Company. *Deadpool defeating Madcap by regenerating into his body is a reference to how the characters literally met in the comics. When Thor accidentally disintegrated them both with lightning they healed simultaneously into one another, Madcap becoming one of the many voices inside Wade's head. *In the first end credits scene, Wade Wilson and Neena Thurman witness a criminal having been stopped by Spider-Man. Who's origin story had already been shown in the second End Credits scene of Avengers: The Ultron Imperative. *In the second end credits scene, the future Deadpool is seen wearing a gray version of his suit with red eyes, a replica of his comic X-Force costume. Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films